


Leia's Loss

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: Leia's emotions, when she feels her husband is gone.





	

General Leia Organa feels it, even when nearly untrained, through the Force. Han Solo, her husband, was gone. Murdered by his own son. 

Why had she asked him to bring their son back? She was so sure, that he would succeed, where others had failed. And now he was dead because of her.  
Shortly before they parted, they had a disput, as ever when they met, since their son wasn't their son anymore. Ben Solo became Kylo Ren, who had pledged allegiance to the First Order.  
She sighs.

By their farewell at the landing pad, her husband hold her tight. If she has only known, that it will be the last time she's him so near. There was so much, what she has to say to him, but never did it. That she still loves him, despite of all the problems they have. But these words were unsaid, and now Han Solo would never hear them.  
The general doesn't notice that the others in the tactic room are looking at her.

Her heart aches and tears are on the brink to fall. But there is no time for grieving. She must carry on at all costs. They must destroy Starkiller Base, before Starkiller Base destroys them.  
The death of her husband shouldn't be useless. She wishs she has never send him.


End file.
